


Mulitifandom collab

by Tfswwriter23, Trash_Troll



Series: Random Request/collab things I wanna do [1]
Category: various - Fandom
Genre: Other, collab with YOU, multifandom - Freeform, requests make it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfswwriter23/pseuds/Tfswwriter23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Troll/pseuds/Trash_Troll
Summary: You can enter as one of the people in the collab or make request whatever you want
Relationships: Canon/Canon - Relationship, OC/Canon - Relationship, OC/OC, Various Characters/Reader
Series: Random Request/collab things I wanna do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089233





	1. Rules

1\. No like super graphic porn please though it will be allowed to a degree do not go into massive detail please and thank you  
2\. No incest fics I have had enough of shit like Seshomaru x Inuyasha like that is so fucking wrong  
3\. No pedophelia in fics if you're shipping characters over the age of 18 with people under 16 it is gross and once a character is over 19 it gets weird and gross  
4\. No bitching at me for having odd ships I'm letting you have your ships as long as they're legal you can let me have mine  
5\. No bitching at me for being slow I have a life and I am slow at writing


	2. Mlp grimdark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfswwriter23's mlp oc has been having strange things happen to her is it her robot or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the actual canon timeline this is just an Au/At

Get to work dipshit


End file.
